


A Day in the Life~ December 2018

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny into a new month as they navigate work and home life. Their life is like a revolving door with new dangers around every corner and constant obstacles to overcome. Will this be the month their world crumbles around them and can't be put back together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/gifts), [Miek1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miek1976/gifts).



> We do not Own Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters. We are simply borrowing them for a bit and no money is being made from this journey.

 

December 1, 2018

I don't know why I let Rachel try and talk to me sometimes. She does nothing more than ruffle my feathers on a good day. I think she knows how to get under my skin. I don't ever want Steve to think I ask him to do things for the kids that I should be doing instead. We are partners in this family and I don't ever want him to feel taken advantage of.

After all of the energy and tears and countless hours, it's kind of bittersweet to say goodbye to Steve's already but I know it is what is best for us at this moment in time. Maybe when Charlie is out of school, we can revisit this idea. We made it work, Steve and I, against all odds and everyone telling us it would be a flop. We made it work. I love that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the result of multi-tasking yesterday, I completely spaced it and forgot to put in my thank-you's to everyone that has followed this daily journey of texting between Steve and Danny. Thank you to my writing partner for continuing this for what is now a solid year and a half. Can you believe it?! Every day we have dedicated to sending at least a handful of texts posing as the guys. Our real life has it's own ups and downs with time differences and health issues, throw in work and family... but we make it work.  
> We love you all! Thank you for the support, the kudos, the feedback through reviews. I have been so thankful to have had such a great following and interest in this idea. We love doing it and will continue as long as you all still want to read.
> 
> To Liz... there aren't enough words. So simply, I love you.

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

December 7, 2017

Today is going to be a rough one. I hate the testing that Charlie has to endure but know that it is necessary to make sure that he is still healthy. Seeing your child go through painful procedures just about rips your heart out. I know that it is going to be rough on Steve and Rachel as well. It's a necessary evil. Steve is confident that everything will be fine and Charlie hasn't shown any signs of being ill but in the back of my head, my brain is playing out it's own version of how things could go. I'm trying to be positive today but it's very difficult for me.

I don't know what I would do if those results came back positive.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

Danny convo on the right, steve is on the left

 


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

December 12, 2018

On the way home from Charlie's school program I got "Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?" stuck in my head and found myself humming it with Charlie singing along. Gracie just rolled her eyes and Nahele looked confused. We obviously need to have another round of Frozen viewing in this household. Steve for his participation kept saying it's too hot, we need a Hawaii version. The schmuck. I just laughed and started over.

I can't say that I am necessarily looking forward to the college tours this weekend in California. I don't want to leave Steve alone because he should be a part of this experience. Charlie is going to get bored and have numerous breakdowns. I know this because I would be the same at his age. Grace is beyond ecstatic and that in itself worries me, like she can't wait to get away from us. I'm sure I'm making more of it than it really is. Every kid wants to get away from home.

And then there's spending the weekend with Rachel. God I am not looking forward to that at all.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

 

Danny scrubbed his hand across his forehead and let out a shaky breath. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, stealing yet another glance at his phone. Ten times in the last 2 minutes and it still hadn’t come to life with any form of communication from Steve.

Rachel was reading the latest edition of Cosmo while lounging on the sofa in their suite. The kids had all crashed an hour ago and were sound asleep. Two rooms connected to a living room was the last thing the hotel had available and Danny snatched it up. If anyone was going to get to any of them, they had to come through one door and he would be ready. Rachel glanced up from her magazine and stared at her ex. “Everything okay, Daniel?”

Danny gave her a weak smile, looked at his phone once more willing it to come to life. “Yeah.” He knew deep down that she could read him like a book and knew he wasn’t telling the truth. “Everything’s fine.” He placed his phone in the charging station on the desk and walked over to the couch. He hated deceiving her but he couldn’t risk telling her what was going on. Not until he knew Steve and everyone else was safe. If she knew Steve was attacked in their home, she would never let Grace or Charlie stay with them again.

His insides had been a jumbled fucking mess since he received the shocking text message from Steve. His partner, his husband, his best friend had been attacked in their home earlier in the day. Steve had said the guy was a professional hitman, most likely hired in a roundabout way by Greer. After hearing that half of his team had already been taken out, Danny was certain there would be another attempt on Steve’s life. The thought of that made his anxiety climb to new heights. Steve had asked him to sit tight and keep the kids safe. It took every ounce of sheer will power to agree.

The kids had been too distracted by their new surroundings to notice that he was struggling to remain calm. Rachel picked up on the shift in his demeanor almost immediately but chalked it up to a fight or major disagreement between the two men. Lord knows she and Danny had had their fair share of fights over the years. All married couples did. She patted the couch beside her. “You want to talk about it?” she asked.

Danny huffed out a chuckle. No way could Rachel solve this problem for him, even if he could tell her. And if she did know what was really happening, it would certainly spoil Grace’s college tour weekend. He decided to shift gears. He needed a distraction while waiting for his phone to buzz to life. “Can you believe Gracie is old enough to be looking at colleges?”

Rachel shook her head in disbelief as she tossed the forgotten magazine onto the coffee table. “No. Seems like just yesterday she was scooting across the floor on her backside trying to figure out how to crawl.”

Danny smiled warmly at the memory. His Monkey never did things the normal way. “She was climbing stairs before she was walking. Scared me half to death. Ma said I did the same thing.”

Rachel laughed as well. “My mother said the same thing about me.” She drew her legs up and tucked them under herself. “She said I always wore out the bottom of my pants before I ever did the knees.”

“Do you ever miss England?” Danny asked, not really sure where that idea had come from.

Rachel studied him for a moment. “Sometimes. I do miss my parents and the rest of my family. But Jersey and then Hawaii became my home a long time ago.”

“You know how long it took me to call this place home?” Danny huffed out a laugh. “God I hated this place so much.”

“Yes.” Rachel rubbed her right temple. “I’m partially to blame for that.”

Danny locked eyes with Rachel for a brief moment then looked down to his clasped hands. “I was very bitter, it wasn’t all you.”

“I’m sorry, Danny.” Rachel hugged her knees and pulled the throw blanket over herself. “ I wasn’t very understanding when you first moved here and I certainly didn’t make things any easier with cutting your time with Grace.”

Danny held up a hand to stop Rachel. “Please, let’s not go backwards. Okay? Things are good between us right now, let’s not revisit the past and make things uncomfortable again between us. Please.”

“Very well. I’m just trying to apologize.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Is everything okay between you and Commander McGarrett?”

“You know, you can call him Steve?” Danny sat back in his chair and stole a glance at his phone. “Yes, everything is fine.”

“Then what is up with your mood swing since the flight?”

Danny was right, she had noticed. “It’s a case we are working on. It’s a pretty bad one and before you ask, no I can’t talk about it. I’m worried he’s going to do something stupid without me there. I wanted to stay behind and help and he told me no.”

“Does he do that a lot?”

“The stupid stuff? More than I’d like, yes. But he’s gotten better since, you know, since we got married. Except for that time he jumped into a sand grinder machine going after a suspect. That could have ended very badly.”

“Where was the suspect going to go?”

“That’s what I wanted to know. Believe me, I ripped him a new one.”

“I’m glad you never took those kinds of risks.”

“I sometimes think Steve forgets there are people that care about him, that he isn’t alone anymore, he has a family. And he does have something to lose if he dies. The kids would be devastated if anything happened to him. I would be too.”

“He really has you worried, doesn't he?”

“Yes, very much. I'm his partner. I should be there. But I also know I need to be here.”

“I am happy for you, Danny. You know, just sometimes in the back of my head, I think it’s always supposed to be us that’s together. And I know, it’s my fault that we’re not, a hundred times over, I am to blame for our failed marriage.”:

Danny shook his head. “It wasn’t all you, Rachel. I take some of the blame as well. But I love Steve and I won’t hurt him by trying to re-explore our relationship and where it went wrong.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. Again.”

“I will always love you, just not the way I used to.”

Rachel’s eyes teared up and she came up with her own diversion. “Well, Steve has a solid team behind him. I’m sure he will be just fine on this case without you.”

_‘If you only knew.’_ “Yeah. We’ve got a great team. They’ve got his back.”

“You worry too much, Daniel.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “So I’ve been told.” He picked up the sleeping pilling Nahele had given him a long while ago and finally popped it into his mouth, chasing it with a gulp of water.

"And what was that you just took?" Rachel questioned.

"Sleeping pill. Still haven't gotten over my insomnia and Steve and my sleep therapist Sophia think they are a great idea."

"But you don't?"

"They help, yes. I just don't like the idea that I need them to get any sound sleep."

"So fill me in on Nahele and his schooling. He wants to be a nurse?"

"Yeah. He's doing so well in school. He has really come a long way since Steve first met him." Danny stood up to retrieve his phone and then let himself fall back into the chair he had just vacated.

Rachel started talking about all of Charlie's milestones and how much Grace had grown up over the past year and before he knew it, Danny was sound asleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

December 15, 2018

Oh my God... Steve has just given me the scare of my life. I'm so thankful that he is okay. I will never get to meet his friend Cole though and that makes me angry at Greer. For taking yet another person out of Steve's life that he cared about, even if he hadn't seen him in years. And Joe... Jesus. I'm only praying he makes it through this ordeal. We all know what happened when Steve was shot in the liver and I don't think they would let me give Joe part of mine. I would though, God I would in a heart beat if it meant he would heal quicker. Steve needs him in his life. He has had too much loss already. I still can't believe that he survived the attack. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him. I also know that Steve won't be leaving him any time soon. 

God... I just know this won't be over until we find Greer. And when the bitch finds out her second attempt at killing off both Joe and Steve has failed... the repercussions are going to be high. This worries me to the core. How are we going to protect our family?


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

 


	19. Chapter 19

Danny stood at the luggage carousel and rubbed the pins and needles out of his forearm. Charlie had fallen asleep on him sometime after he had dozed off himself and now his arm was having a difficult time waking up. He wasn’t even sure what time it was anymore but his growling stomach told him it was past time to eat. He probably shouldn’t have slept through the in flight meal and his kids were kind enough not to wake him.

He held onto the back of Charlie’s backpack to keep him from wandering off as he willed the luggage to arrive sooner than later. Grace was already texting her mother to let her know they had landed and Nahele was wrangling his and Grace’s carry-ons.

“What did you pack in here, Grace Face? This thing weighs a ton.”

“It’s just shoes and makeup.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him an annoyed look. “I told you twice I could get it myself.”

“Next time I just may let you. I was trying to be helpful.”

“Please don’t start fighting.” Danny said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was tired and cranky, two steps beyond hungry and bickering children did not mix well with that combination.

“We’re not,” they said in unison.  Both of them seemed confused by the mere comment.

“Uh huh.” Danny spotted one of the suitcases and pushed Charlie towards Nahele. “Hold your brother please. Don’t let go of him either. There are a lot of people here.” Nahele nodded and Danny made his way to the conveyor to retrieve the first suitcase. He cursed under his breath when he realized it wasn’t one of theirs. The first thing he was doing when they made it home was to order new luggage with crazy prints so there would be no mistaking theirs for someone else’s. He almost missed his suitcase when he turned to make sure the kids hadn’t moved. He snagged it off the conveyor and grabbed Grace’s as well before it got too far away from him.

“Grace,” he called to his daughter. “Come grab these please.” He turned and waited for Nahele’s suitcase. He helped an elderly lady with both her suitcases and wondered what she had stuffed in them. He was sure both were well over their weight limit.

“Thank you young man,” she said as she patted his cheek.

“No problem.”

“Danno, you missed Nahele’s suitcase,” Grace yelled from behind the passengers still waiting.

Danny grumbled under his breath and waited for the conveyor to make another pass. He grabbed it when it was within reach and sighed with relief. Now they could go home.

Home; would it ever be the same knowing that Steve had been attacked there? Would they be safe in their own home even with all the added security in place? Danny had to push through that fear. Home would always be home.

He pointed his children in the general direction of the nearest exit. “Gracie, I don’t have three arms. Please take your suitcase.”

“Sorry, Danno,” she apologized and took her luggage from her father.

“What do you say we order a pizza on the way home or stop at the shrimp truck?” Danny had taken hold of the loop on Charlie’s backpack again as they weaved through the crowds of passengers. “Stay close,” he asked of all his children.

“Dad, we’re not five.”  Gracie rolled her eyes as she wheeled her suitcase.

Suddenly, Charlie broke free from Danno’s grasp.

“Charlie!” Danny yelled after his youngest. There were people everywhere and he started to panic that he would lose sight of him in the crowd.  He was about to run after Charlie when he almost tripped over Grace’s forgotten suitcase. Both her and Nahele had abandoned their luggage as they chased after their little brother. ‘One of them will catch him.   _He’s not that quick.’_

Danny gathered the luggage together in one spot. He glanced up to see Charlie running into the arms of a bearded man on his knees. Charlie almost knocked him down.  The other two got there as he was standing up and there were hugs and a million kisses. Steve had them all walking towards Danno and Danno was smiling his smile. Nahele took Charlie out of his dad’s arms.  

Steve put his own bag down.  “Hello stranger.”

“You look familiar.  Almost like my husband.  But not with all this,” he indicated the beard.  “You might be a CIA imposter. Do you know the secret word?”

“Why yes I do.”   He took Danno into his arms and proceeded to suck the air out of him.   

“Dads stop!  People are staring.”  Gracie was once again embarrassed by her fathers’ PDA.  

“Is that the word?” Steve finally asked.  

“I didn’t hear you.  Maybe you can say it again?”  Danny was going in for another round when her remembered,  “When I spoke to you on the phone you said you would probably be home tomorrow with the luck that you were having catching a ride.”

“My luck changed when I remembered that Chin is pretty well connected in San Francisco and he pulled some strings to get me on a commercial flight.  I actually got here about ten minutes ago and ran over here. I was hoping you would still be getting all the luggage.”

Danny pulled his husband in for the kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered into Steve’s neck. Two strong arms pulled him closer and Danny was close to losing control of his emotions. He had waited so long for this moment and wasn’t ready to let go of his husband.

“Let’s go home, Babe.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

 


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

 


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

 


	31. Chapter 31




End file.
